Hypnotism & Hot Stuff
by candycat85
Summary: Austin accidentally (On purpose) hypnotizes Ally into falling for him. Will this end well? One-shot. Please R&R.


AN: I do not own or profit off of Austin and Ally.

Hypnotism & Hot Stuff

It was a sunny day at Sonic Boom; Austin and Dez were the only ones working.

If you could call this working. Austin thought, there were no customers right now.

"Man, when will Ally be back?" Austin asked. He slid off the counter where he had been sitting, and landed on his feet. "I'm so bored!" he sighed.

He looked over on the counter and saw something sticking out of Dez's backpack. He pulled it out to see it was the hypnotism wheel.

"Dude, why are you carrying this around?" Austin asked, chuckling.

Dez looked over at what Austin was holding. "Oh, duh dude, it would look dumb to have the hat without that!" Dez said. Austin rolled his eyes. "Why do you have any of it?" he asked.

"I was trying to hypnotize Trish, I think it worked! She punched me any time I ask if she's hypnotized" Dez smiled to himself.

"Are you sure she doesn't just think you're an idiot and not want to be hypnotized?" Austin asked.

"No way man! Trish was too easy to hypnotize! There's only one person who it wont work on, and that's Ally." Dez said.

"Why wont it work on Ally?" Austin asked.

"Well remember when we tried it before, it didn't work...that may have been my fault, but i also think it's cuz she's too smart." Dez said.

"What do you mean?" asked Austin.

"Well when you hypnotize someone, they have to think it will work, or it wont. Ally's too closed-minded." Dez shrugged.

The door to the store opened and Ally walked in.

"Thanks for watching the place guys." She said, smiling at Austin, before going upstairs.

It is just me, or is she smiling at me a whole lot today? Austin wondered. He looked over at the hypno-wheel and thought for a minute.

"I know what you're thinking." said Dez, "but you can't hypnotize Ally into falling in love with you!" he sounded firm.

"What?!..." Austin blushed slightly. "I'd never manipulate Ally like that! Besides, it's not like I'm still in love with her and I think this will be the perfect little shove to get her to feel the same way. I'm totally capable of waiting for her to want me again..." Austin said, sounding unsure of his words.

"No, dude, I just meant you can't as in it won't work! But by all means you should try!" Dez said happily.

"I should?!" asked Austin, "But won't that be totally wrong?"

"Well what about what you just said, about you loving her and wanting to help her feel the same?" asked Dez.

"Dez.." Austin started.

Dez cut him off. "Look man, you can try if you want, if it doesn't work, oh well, but if it does work then you have Ally. Without all the waiting."

Dez grabbed his backpack. Leaving the wheel on the counter, he began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" asked Austin.

"I'm gonna go film paint drying. It's for my new movie 'Paint. Drying'" he walked out, leaving Austin alone with the wheel.

Suddenly, it felt like two small Austins sat upon his shoulders.

"Don't do it!" the one in white said. "You should never manipulate her to get what you want! You're a good guy, remember?"

"Don't listen to him!" said the red one. "You love Ally and you know Ally loves you! She just needs a little nudge in the right direction..."

"I uh..." Austin never felt so conflicted.

"Austin?" Ally called. She was walking down the stair, holding her book. She set the book on the counter and leaned over the counter towards him. "Thanks so much for watching the place to make sure Dez didn't break anything." She trailed her fingers up Austin's arm, making him shiver. "You're such a nice guy..."

Austin jumped back slightly, his hand nudging the wheel. Ally looked over at it.

"Why do you have that?" she asked.

"Oh..just to practice a trick Dez taught he...I could try it on you if you want." Austin said nervously.

"I don't know...nothing embarrassing, right?" Ally asked

"Right, I promise. Just a standard trick." said Austin, as he picked up the wheel. His heart thundered in his chest. He was sure Ally could hear it. Am I really going to do this? He thought. It's just a nudge, remember? You're just helping her along...

Austin gulped as he held the wheel up, level to Ally's face. He cleared his throat.

"look into the spinning circle..." he said slowly as he spun the wheel. "You're getting sleepy...very very sleepy..." he licked his lips nervously.

Ally's eyes began to droop, and her head began to fall.

It's working! Austin thought. "Ally...whenever I say...goose pickles, you're going to fall deeply in love with Austin Moon...Do you understand?" his words trembled.

Ally nodded slowly, her eyes fixated on the wheel.

"Okay..." Austin lowered the wheel. 'Goose pickles.."

Ally lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Did your trick work?" She asked.

"Uh no" said austin, slightly deflated.

"Too bad..." said Ally, trailing her fingers up his arm again, leaning towards him. "You have such gorgeous eyes, Austin." Ally said, leaning even closer.

Austin's heart began to thunder again. It worked! he thought. Ally was all over him!

He closed his eyes and began leaning in towards Ally. This is it!

Suddenly, Ally pulled back. She was blushing a deep pink. "I'll um, be right back..." she turned and quickly went upstairs.

Austin blinked in surprise. "I scared her off..I guess it didn't work after all.." He sat down defeatedly on the counter, crossing his ankles and sighing. "I should have never tried to trick her like that. What was I thinking? I guess it's a good thing it didn't work...'

He heard a sound as someone descended the stairs. He spun around, still sitting on the counter, what he saw almost had his jaw hit the floor and his heart beat out of his chest. Ally was walking back downstair wearing an amazingly sexy red mini-dress. She was wearing high heels and her hair was in a bun, soft falled curls framing her face.

"How do I look?" Ally asked, starting towards him.

"You look...oh my god..." was all Austin could say. He made a mental note to close him mouth but couldn't. He wanted to burn this image into his brain forever. He silently thanked the hypno-gods as Ally walked towards him. Her dark red lips seemed to mesmerize him.

"I'm so glad we're alone Austin..." Ally said, placing her hands on either side of him on the counter and leaning up towards his face. Austin's heart was beating so fast he felt like it was going to explode. His face was so red and it only seemed to redden when Ally leaned a bit more, inching their faces closer and closer.

'Oh Austin.." Ally whispered. Their faces so close he could feel her breathe on his lips.

"I want to kiss you all night long..." Their lips were impossibly close now. She only needed to lean a bit more...

"Goose pickles!" Austin yelled, jumping back from Ally, causing himself to fall back off the counter and onto the floor. He jumped up quickly and looked at her.

She was standing unposed completely confused. Austin sighed,

"Austin Monica Moon, What just happened?!" Ally asked, her face fuming.

"um..nothing?" Austin said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, you mean you didn't try to hypnotize me into being your girlfriend?!" Ally's face was red now, not from passion but anger.

"Wait!" said Austin. "I thought it you were hypnotized you couldn't remember anything?"

"I wasn't hypnotized, you moron! I was pretending! You know it doesn't work on me." Ally said.

Austin's heart seemed to drop a thousand feet. His hands dropped to his sides and he sighed.

'You were pretending? Why?" he asked.

"To teach you a lesson!" Ally said.

"I knew it was wrong from the start...that's why I backed out of the kiss..." said Austin.

"You're lucky, you got off easy, I was going to dump something all over you, or slap you or something." said Ally agrily.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Austin quietly.

Ally blushed and looked down at her feet "..I don't know.." she said.

"Yes you do.' said Austin, teasing her slightly.

"I guess...I guess I just got caught up in the act, I mean.. I definitely would have kissed you if you hadn't stopped it." Ally was blushing and playing with her hair.

"Ally...what are we doing?" Austin asked.

"I don't know.." said Ally. "Sometimes I think we need another chance, I mean we're so perfect for eachother. It still kills me when I see you look at other girls..."

"Ally...-" Ally cut Austin off.

"Austin, I'm in love with you." She looked up at him. "That's why I got so into the act, I was so happy to know you still had feelings for me.'

Austin felt his heart soar. "Ally, you know I'm in love with you! But I know it wasn't right for me to trick you.." He wrapped his arm around Ally's waist and pulled her close to him.

"It's okay..I kinda thought it was cute.." she said, blushing.

"Ally...did you mean all that stuff you said earlier about me?" he asked.

"Yes..I do love your eyes.." she said, gazing into them.

"No I mean about you wanting to kiss me..all night long.." he raised an eyebrow at her in a smirk.

"I..um..well...um...that part.." Ally stammered, her face bright red.

Her babble was cut short by Austin leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. She tasted so sweet, he thought as their lips melted into each other. She leaned into him, slightly parting her lips to allow entrance to his tongue, which snaked lightly with her own.

"Whoa momma!" gasped Trish. "It worked!" exclaimed Dez, as they walked in.

Austin and Ally both nearly jumped a mile and broke apart quickly, both of them blushing.

"Trish, I.." Ally began to explain to her friend.

"Ally, no need to explain." Dez said "Obviously, Austin worked his magic on you..literally."

"What is he talking about?" asked Trish.

"Dez, the hypnotism didn't work on Ally" said Austin.

"Hypnotize? Ally what are you getting into?" Trish asked, glaring at Austin.

"Everyone calm down!' said Austine. "No one is hypnotized, everything happening now is all on free will...Ally and I are dating again.." He looked over at Ally. 'We are dating, right?"

Ally put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. Austin quickly caught on.

"I mean..' he cleared his throat, and grabbed Ally's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together.

"Ally Dawson, will you go out with me?" Austin looked into her eyes.

"Awww.." Dez and Trish cooed.

Ally smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, Austin Moon, I'll go out with you.."

"Yes!" Austin jumped up and punched the air. "I'll be the best boyfriend ever, I promise."

"Hey, let's all go out to eat to celebrate" said Trish.

"Where?" asked Austin and Ally.

"To Nell's Noodles! I just got fired from there today!" said Trish.

"Cool!" said Dez, as he followed Trish out.

Austin and Ally hung back for a second, snaking their fingers together to hold hands again.

"Thanks Ally..this will be the best relationship ever! Austin and Ally 2.0" Austin said.

Ally giggled. "I hope so, I'm ready if you are. Ready?" she looked up at him.

"Ready" he said.

They turned towards the door and headed out into the warm night air, and spent the rest of the night holding hand, and stealing kisses.

I hope you like it! I love Austin and Ally, please R&R. 3


End file.
